


Almost Too Easy

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child slavery, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Getting a full night’s rest in the First Order was rare. One could argue that trying to get a full night’s rest when you shared a room with Poe Dameron was next-to-impossible, but being woken by a mischievous look in rich brown eyes and a smile stretching from ear-to-ear was infinitely better than the end of Captain Phasma’s staff in your gut.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Almost Too Easy

Getting a full night’s rest in the First Order was rare. One could argue that trying to get a full night’s rest when you shared a room with Poe Dameron was next-to-impossible, but being woken by a mischievous look in rich brown eyes and a smile stretching from ear-to-ear was infinitely better than the end of Captain Phasma’s staff in your gut. 

Finn’s eyes flew open as warm hands gripped his rounded cheeks. He blinked and he fought through darkness to see the face hovering above him. Not so freshly shaven but so full of… energy… at… He glanced over at the chrono and sat up, “Poe, what are you doing awake?” It was hard for him to avoid snickering when he saw just how dressed Poe was. Fully. Knives strapped to his thigh with a blaster holstered at his waist. He glanced at the chrono again.

Poe took a step away from Finn’s personal space and threw his hands on his hips, “Babe, I know what you’re thinking—” He pointed a finger at him before returning his hand to his hip, “But you. Me. Upstairs. Five minutes.” Just like that, the pilot spun on his heels and started heading out of their room.

Finn jumped up and went to follow after him before realizing he wore no more than his boxers. He threw his hands in the air, “Poe!” but it was in vain. The man was already gone, which left Finn with only one option…

Get dressed. He hopped around the room in a sleepy daze, yanking his pants on with a plain shirt and one of Poe’s jackets that he had become fond of stealing rather than wearing his own. The only thing he refrained from bringing were weapons. Surely, he wouldn’t need them? If they weren’t getting raided right this second, he couldn’t imagine why he was being dragged out of bed like this.

The ex-Trooper left their bedroom and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made pace down the hallway, swinging around the corner, up the stairs, and into a room that would normally be used to discuss battle plans among a group of Resistance fighters. Today, the only person who stood in it was Poe, and the look on his face didn’t scream “battle”. He slammed his hands on the table and holograms shot into the air.

“Okay, I’m seeing stars, I’m seeing planets—” began Finn. At this point, he accepted whatever was about to happen. His eyes rolled over what appeared to be a map and his interest rose, “Where, where are we going?” 

That’s what he wanted to hear.

Poe put two fingers up, “Let me start with an apology.” He took in a deep breath, “I am getting excited and getting ahead of myself, and I know you just woke up so look. I’m using my calm voice.” And so, he was.

Finn was quick to reply with, “You’re fine, love, you can be excited,” He reassured before pausing so Poe could finish explaining what he was so excited about.

“I’ve got intel—” He exhaled and went from beaming to his “serious face” in an instant, “I’m not going to bore you with details, but there is a shuttle of enslaved children— just babies — being moved from their parents here—” He pointed to a planet, “To only Huggs knows where. I’ve got a partial route and we’re going to tail ‘em and get them out of there! You, me, and BB!” 

Finn had questions. A lot of questions, the more he thought about it, but he was silent. A nod was given, and like that, they were off. He sat in the co-pilot’s seat, listening to the voice of the man he loved. It was easy to get captivated. Every mission meant so much to him, and never for a second did he doubt their abilities. He never doubted his, despite the training hurdles they had to get over.

“Finn? You still with me, buddy?” Poe reached a hand over and laid it atop one of Finn’s. It caused Finn to immediately relax his hand and stop tucking at the fabric of his pants. The pilot offered a reassuring smile, “We’re almost there.”

Had that much time really passed?

Finn swallowed the saliva that collected in his mouth and nodded, “We’re going to go kick some First Order ass.” His smile stretched from ear-to-ear despite anxiety hiding behind his eyes. He nodded to confirm his words, trying to match his boyfriend’s eagerness.

Poe didn’t make that easy. He gripped his hand tightly and nodded back.

It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive at their destination…

Silence overtook the cockpit as Poe focused on bringing the energy level of the ship down, slowing them to a speed where they could tail the other ship without being detected. “You got it, BB?” A few beeps in reply and the pilot ghosted his hand over the top of the droid’s head, “Thanks, buddy.”

It wasn’t until the ship was set on its course and switched to auto-pilot that the two men started unbuckling from their seats and rushing into the main hull of the ship. Finn broke his silence with a question he should’ve asked about an hour ago, “What’s the game plan, Poe?”

Poe stared at him with a hand up for a hot minute, making Finn question if there was a plan, but then he clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at him, “I did some pre-work for this one.” He opened a hatch on the floor and tossed an old Imperial uniform at Finn, “These aren’t force-sensitive kids so we shouldn’t have to worry about Kylo or any higher-ups. Normally for these, they have old Imperial officers lingering around. They just take them in and transport them in large numbers. There’s always a period in-between dropping them off at the station and someone coming to pick them up.” 

“Aren’t we a little young to be from the Imperial army?” questioned Finn as he stripped and squeezed into the Imperial uniform with the haste of a man who knew the plan could change any second.

Poe grabbed a helmet and tossed it in his direction, “Look at that stupid thing, what is even the function of that helmet, huh? They’re just asking for two fighters to sneak their way in, I’ve got a pilot’s helmet, which might even work better. I’ll tell them we’re doing a direct transport. You’re a genius, Finn!” 

Finn hated when it was his turn to be the reasonable one, but before he could ask anything else, Poe looked him in the eye. He loved looking into his eyes, so warm yet there was a fire beneath them. If the ex-trooper had to describe him… all he could ever think of was “pure good”.

Little did he know that Poe felt the same way about him, unable to help but smile as they stared into each other’s eyes, “Listen, Finn. I know this is personal to you. I know out of everyone in this resistance, no one wants to save kids like this more than you. I can never fully understand your experience with all the brainwashing, but if I can stand beside you and stop it from happening to anyone else, I’m going to. Thank you for coming with me, I love you.”

Finn felt his concerns about this mission fly out the window and suddenly, he pushed into a hug, “I love you too, Poe. I… it’s so hard to imagine facing off with them again, it’s hard every time I have to see them and fight them and… you keep me grounded. Knowing I’ll always have a home with you, Rey, Rose, the whole resistance, it--” He inhaled, “How about we have this conversation after we save some kids, right?” A short and amused exhale came from him, “You know I’ll get worked up… don’t need an officer crying, do we?” 

Poe offered a kiss to his lips, brief and soft, “Don’t worry, we can be super sappy when we bring these kids back to Leia.” They both shared a brief laugh before finishing suiting up and as the First Order ship landed, Poe had taken over in the cockpit and brought them to land nearby. The ship was powered down and he glanced at BB, “You know I need you to stay here, buddy…”

“Ready, Poe?” asked Finn who popped back into the cockpit.

“Ready, Finn,” replied Poe who was on his feet and geared up for the first, “You and me?”

“You and me.”

It was just as Poe described. Instead of newly decorated First Order officers, it was just ancient officers from the Imperial army. There were a few troopers in scratched armor lingering, but… it was strange to see. He never knew this child farming to fluff the trooper ranks was still going on until after he left. 

And that’s when a barrage of troopers emerged from the ship. The group of children they surrounded varied in ages but were all humans, and that’s when Poe murmured, “Oh, this is definitely gonna be a lot easier than what I did with Luke.”

Finn couldn’t take his eyes off the fact that one of the troopers had a baby swaddled against their armor, “When you said babies, I didn’t think you meant literal ones. That’s disgusting…” He put his helmet on that obscured more of his face, brim coming down to where only his mouth could be seen.

Finn and Poe entered the scene with confidence in each step, and what happened next was almost too easy. They flashed identification cards, providing them to the outdated droid that couldn’t tell whether they were legit or fake. It beeped out in confusion, and that’s when Finn pulled out the banter.

All talk about how disrespectful these “kids” in the upper ranks of the First Order didn’t respect those who served as the foundation. A couple well-placed comments about Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand Moff Tarkin helped make it relatable. As Finn babbled, Poe had already taken the two babies and told the rest of the kids to get moving towards the ship. That’s when Finn supplied a datapad with orders.

“So, you’ll see everything in here with our full information, do you have the information about this group?” Finn pointed back at Poe who was disappearing from view, “Are they all … fully human?” He held a hand out for a datapad in return, and when he didn’t receive one, a heavy huff came out.

“Unbelievable. What do you think I’m supposed to tell Captain Phasma? I don’t know where I got these kids from? You know how she’s going to react to that? Ugh, whatever,” He flagged the officers off and spun away from them, “It’s your ass if she’s got any questions.”

And now was the sensitive moment where he had to walk away from them with a confident stride without seeming like he was bolting for the ship. With all eyes on him, it was only a matter of time before they put together that something wasn’t quite right…

But by that time, he was jumping onto his ship and dodging blaster shots. His helmet was thrown off the second he was on the ship, and BB was squealing as Finn was trying to help these kids get buckled in, “Listen, we’re here to help, okay? We’re not gonna hurt you, we’re gonna try to get you home--” He swiftly grabbed the two babies and sat down himself, buckling up, and Poe was back in the cockpit in an instant.

It was only after they jumped and got on a course set for the resistance base that Poe set the ship on auto-pilot and joined them in the main room, “How’s it going in here, buddies?” He asked the children, “Here, y’all can get unbuckled, I got some stuff you can do.” He popped open a panel on a wall with a few datapads that he threw on the table nearby. A stack of paper and a few pens were grabbed as well, being added to the pile, “Uhm… I don’t know if y’all are much for reading, but there’s a few books right--” He pulled open another panel, “Help yourselves.”

Finn watched how he interacted, helping the children get unbuckled and comfortable on the couch. All of them seemed non-verbal, he wondered if that was a product of whatever had already happened to them or if it was distrust, but the way Poe interacted? It melted Finn’s heart.

“And you can play with my droid,” Poe added, yanking BB over. Now, that was enough to get the attention of most of them, especially when he started beeping, “This is BB-8, and you know what? He loves to model for drawings, and he’s really fun to draw too, wanna see? BB, give me your best pose.”

Poe turned on one of the datapads and plucked the stylus, starting with a nice big circle and the tiniest half-circle on top, “And you can draw him as fat as you like, he is just my round boy.” He started adding details, each one more crudely drawn than the rest, and then he encouraged the kids to follow suit, “Do all of you know General Organa? Because we’re gonna go visit her and get you all fed.” 

Finn, with his hands still full, watched this with a smile and shifted from the seat he was in over to a different couch, “I’m surprised you two aren’t fussing.” and it was like those were the magic words. One of the babies with beautiful brown eyes and a head full of thick, curly hair screamed and the other that hosted no hair with patches of light skin covering their face started crying in response. 

Poe snorted and laughed, “Babies, am I right?” The older children shared glances, suggesting they had no clue how to react to that, and Poe left them to their drawings, joining Finn on the other couch, “Here, let me borrow one.” He scooped one of them up, scooting closer until their legs were touching.

This gave Finn the opportunity to focus and coo at the one that was crying, “I’ve got you, little one, no worries. We’ll be somewhere safe soon.” 

Poe took a different approach and started blowing raspberries and tickling the other one. 

By the time the two babies settled, it seemed as if a feeling of calmness had swept over the ship. Finn rested his head on Poe’s shoulder, and Poe was quick to rest his on top as they cradled the respective children. It was slowly but surely that the older children came to show off drawings, rest beside them, or ask questions about General Organa. It seemed even in the outer rim, her reputation precedes her. 

Finn and Poe were all too willing to babble with these kids until all of them seemed intent to sleep piled up on the couch around them. “I don’t think you’re getting back to the cockpit any time soon…” Finn chuckled with a yawn following.

Poe reached up and around his boyfriend, “As much as I want to get out of this Imperial crap, I’m relaxed.” He kissed Finn’s cheek, holding him close, “Already sent a transmission anyways, might as well relax now, right?”

“Right... “ Finn allowed his eyes to close, shushing the baby in his arms as they started to stir again. He freed a hand to rub the back of the child whose head rested against his leg, “I’m glad we could do this together.”

Poe pushed his fingers through the tight curls on Finn’s head, “We should do things like this more often.” He stuck his tongue out between his teeth in a playful manner.

“Yeah, we should,” He agreed.


End file.
